Project Summary/Abstract: The specific goals and objectives for Brooklyn College?s MARC USTAR program will prepare high achieving UR MARC Fellows to enter and complete doctoral programs in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Our goals and objectives flow from both the NIH?s goals for all MARC programs, as well as from the history of achievements and progression in doctoral programs by previous cohorts of our college?s MARC Fellows. Our goals include increasing rates of application, acceptance and completion of doctoral programs and improving the effectiveness of Fellow involvement in associated support activities designed to support Fellows preparation for these goals. Program activities will continue to provide academic and professional development support to our pool of academically strong UR Fellows in defined areas of biomedical and behavioral sciences. Our Fellows? levels of performance, particularly in our last full cycle of the program, shows that we are meeting or exceeding the NIGMS goals for MARC programs, but there is more we can be doing to improve on these outcomes. The following activities will support the attainment of these goals through (among other things): ? Consistent use of undergraduate Individual Development Plans (IDPs) on 5-, 10- and 15-year time frames, to keep Fellows thinking in future oriented terms that define the elements of successful transitioning to the Ph.D. and careers beyond it. ? Multiple quality research experiences at Brooklyn College and at other institutions ? Workshops and activities to improve written and oral communication skills, critical reading of the research literature, and computational skills, among other professional competencies. ? Activities to develop psychological awareness of factors such as stereotype threat and micro- aggressions that underrepresented students may encounter in graduate programs. ? Discussions and activities to foster personal and social techniques to manage stress and develop each Fellow?s self-efficacy and self-confidence about the Fellow?s ability to succeed in college, graduate school and post-doctoral study. ? Experiences such as shadowing doctoral recipients in different types of jobs/professional settings and other discussions about STEM career options to inform Fellows about options for employment after the Fellow completes his/her training. ? Support for faculty to become more effective research advisors and mentors.